The performance of existing superconducting circuitry based on the physics of Josephson tunneling is wholly dependent upon intrinsic properties of the superconducting material and the physical characteristics of the junction region that are fixed once a junction is physically formed. It is desirable to have circuitry where the tunneling environment is not fixed, but rather may be responsive and/or controllable based upon a magnetic and/or electric field.